Offspring of The Air
by Rider864
Summary: Kecewa karena anaknya tidak dianggap sebagai pahlawan dan malah dibenci oleh penduduk desa Konoha. Aether aka Minato membawa Naruto pergi ke dunia lain, dunia yang memang seharusnya menjadi tempat tinggal anaknya sejak lama. (CHAP 3 UP)
1. Chapter 1

**Offspring of The Air**

 **Summary:** Kecewa karena anaknya tidak dianggap sebagai pahlawan dan malah dibenci oleh penduduk desa Konoha. Aether aka Minato membawa Naruto pergi ke dunia lain, dunia yang memang seharusnya menjadi tempat tinggal anaknya sejak lama.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto dan Percy Jackson and the Olympians dimiliki oleh pemiliknya masing-masing ( Masashi Kishimoto dan Rick Riordan )

 _ **Keep Calm and Enjoy Reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **My Father Bring Me To My Real World.**

* * *

"Lebih baik kau menyerah saja, dobe, kita berdua tahu siapa yang akan keluar menjadi pemenang dalam pertarungan ini."

Naruto, yang memasuki mode Ekor-Tiga, memandang tajam ke 'teman' terbaiknya itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk membawamu pulang ke Konoha, teme. Meskipun itu berarti aku harus mematahkan tulang-tulangmu terlebih dahulu."

Sasuke, dalam mode _curse seal_ , mendengus, "Teruslah bermimpi, Naruto, niatku sudah bulat semenjak aku keluar desa itu, " dia menendang sebuah ikat kepala, dengan simbol daun, "Orochimaru menjanjikan sebuah kekuatan kepadaku, kekuatan yang aku butuhkan untuk membunuh Itachi. Tidak mungkin 'kan aku mensia-siakan kesempatan emas ini."

Sebuah pusaran chakra biru terbentuk di tangan Naruto, "Sakura menangis dan memohon padaku untuk membawamu kembali," katanya, "meskipun hatiku sakit melihat orang yang aku suka berkata seperti itu, tapi, aku tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjiku."

Aliran chakra petir tercipta di tangan Sasuke, "Ketahuilah tempatmu, _dead last_."

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, sebelum keduanya melesat ke arah yang sama.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Rasengan dan Chidori berbenturan, menghasilkan bola energi hitam di sekeliling mereka.

"Menyerahlah, Naruto!"

"Tidak terpikirkan sekalipun, Sasuke!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, ledakan besar terjadi, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terpental.

Sasuke menabrak sebuah batu besar.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia jyga terpental, tapi dirinya ditangkap oleh lengan seseorang.

Si ninja selalu keras kepala itu menghela nafas, ia menoleh pada penolongnya.

"Terima kasih ba—"

 **Jleb!**

* * *

 **? P.O.V**

Aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Elemental Nation dan menjenguk keadaan putraku.

Sudah tiga belas tahun aku tidak ke dunia ini, dunia tempat jiwa _mortal_ ku tinggal.

Sebagai _primordial_. Aku di beri akses untuk pergi ke suatu dimensi ke dimensi lainnya. Aku memilih Elemental Nation, dunia penuh konflik yang akan membuat Ares. Sang dewa perang Olympus. Meneteskan air liurnya dalam kesenangan.

Karena terdapat sebuah peraturan, aku harus mengambil tubuh _mortal_ dan memori asliku disegel. Setelah beberapa tahun, aku bertemu Kushina Uzumaki, dan jatuh cinta padanya.

Ada satu hal yang membuatku ingin tertawa, bahwa Kushina Uzumaki, merupakan seorang demi-goddess, putri Hestia. Sang dewi perapian Olympus.

' _Dan, aku tidak menyangka bahwa Zeus belum mengetahui bahwa saudari tertuanya telah melanggar sumpahnya untuk tetap perawan.'_

Lamunanku buyar ketika mendengar sebuah ledakan, dari salah satu tempat keramat di sejarah shinobi. Valley of the end.

Aku melihat putraku, bersama dengan remaja rambut bebek kepala bebek. Aku langsung menyadari remaja itu adalah Uchiha, karena di belakang kaosnya terdapat simbol kipas.

Aku nyengir menatap anakku sudah sangat sekuat ini. Tapi, darahku langsung mendidih dan amarahku naik sampai ke Uranus.

Root. Dua ninja Root, datang dan menusuk anakku tepat di punggung.

Aku langsung menuju ke sana, ingin membunuh mereka, sebelum sebuah _awan_ hitam menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Awan apa ini?"

"Jangan khawatir, mungkin ini hanyalah Genjutsu."

"Kai!"

Aku tidak jadi mendekati mereka, karena _awan_ itu sangat _sakit_ jika terkena sedikit saja.

"Hagoromo pasti menangis berguling-guling di kuburannya sekarang, melihat _Ninshuu_ telah digunakan di jalan yang sangat salah."

Aku familiar dengan suara ini, aku melirik ke samping, melihat seorang pria dengan rambut hitam runcing, mata hitam mengenakan kaos hitam lambang tengkorak di depan, celana jeans hitam, serta sepatu boot.

"Erebus," aku terkejut, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menjenguk keponakanku," ujar Erebus. Sang _primordial of darkness_.

"Kau... Mengikutiku?"

Erebus mengangguk, dia menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan.

Awan hitam tersebut menghilang, bersama dengan tubuh para ninja Root.

Aku berlari menuju putraku, aku mengecek urat nadi lalu hidungnya.

' _Masih bernafas,'_ aku lalu mengecek kondisi tubuhnya.

' _Racun,'_ aku merinding, aku langsung mengeluarkan nectar dan memasukkannya dengan pelan-pelan ke dalam mulutnya.

Aku melihat chakra merah mengelilingi tubuhnya, _'Kyuubi, dia bertindak sangat cepat rupanya.'_

Erebus menyentuh dahi Naruto, memori keponakannya itu mengalir ke dalam otaknya.

Aku melihat mata Erebus berubah dari hitam menjadi putih, itu adalah pertanda kalau dia sedang _angry_.

" **PARA MORTAL ITU! BERANI-BERANINYA MEREKA..."**

Aku penasaran dengan apa yang ia bicarakan, "Ada apa Erebus?"

Erebus membagi memori kehidupan Naruto yang dia lihat, ekspresiku menjadi jijik dan marah.

"Desa itu tidak pantas untuk Naruto."

"Aku setuju." kata Erebus, dia melanjutkan, "jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mengetahui kebenaran ini?"

"Aku akan membawa Naruto pergi dari dunia ini, persetan dengan _prophecy_ , dia lebih pantas hidup di dunia asalnya di banding di sini."

Erebus tersenyum, "Keputusan yang bijak, saudaraku. Ayo kita pergi sekarang."

Aku mengangguk, sebelum menggendong Naruto di pundak.

Erebus menjentikkan jarinya, sebuah portal tercipta dari ketiadaan.

Mereka segera lompat ke sana, kemudian portal itu tertutup dengan sendirinya.

Seorang pria dengan rambut silver, memakai jaket Jounin dan masker, sampai bersama seekor anjing.

Pria itu memandang Sasuke, lalu pandangan berkeliling mencari murid paling berisik di teamnya.

"Pakkun, apa kau bisa mencium bau Naruto?"

"Baunya hanya bisa kucium sampai disini, Kakashi."

Kakashi menundukkan mukanya, dia merasa malu dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

' _Minato-sensei, maafkanlah murid bodohmu ini yang telah gagal menjaga anakmu.'_

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya dalam tempo lambat, kepalanya masih terasa pening dan pandangannya sedikit kabur.

Dia berkedip beberapa kali, ia melihat seorang wanita rambut auburn, warna mata hazel, mengenakan gaun putih.

"Oh! Kau sudah bangun," kata wanita itu, seraya tersenyum.

Iris biru Naruto menajam, dia melakukan **Shunshin no Jutsu** dan muncul di belakang wanita itu dengan kunai di lehernya.

"Siapa kau?"

Wanita itu tetap tersenyum, tidak takut sama sekali dengan kalimat ancaman yang di lontarkan oleh Naruto. "Kau benar-benar seorang ninja, Naruto."

Naruto kaget, darimana wanita ini tahu dia seorang ninja? Bahkan dia juga tahu namanya, padahal Naruto belum memperkenalkan diri sama sekali.

"Bibi mana yang tidak tahu nama keponakannya sendiri."

Naruto jaw drop, "Bibi? Keponakan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu," kata wanita itu, "tapi sebelumnya, bisa kau turunkan senjatamu dari leherku?"

Naruto menurunkan kunainya, tapi dia masih waspada dengan segala serangan yang mungkin ada.

"Namaku **Hemera**." mulai Hemera, " **Primordial of Day.** Saudari dari **Primordial of Upper Air. Aether**. Salam kenal, Naruto Uzumaki. Putra **Aether. Demi-Primordial** pertama dan terakhir."

* * *

 **(Two Years Later)**

Percy Jackson melihat banyaknya panah meluncur kearah Dr. Thorn, aka Manticore, makhluk buas yang merupakan campuran dari kepala singa, ekor ular, dan badan elang.

Sang putra dewa laut mengutuk siapapun di atas sana yang telah melibatkannya pada situasi seperti ini.

Dia hanya ingin menikmati liburannya bersama Annabeth, Grover, dan Thalia, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi dalam waktu yang dekat.

Dr. Thorn mendesis kesakitan, dia melihat gadis rambut pirang, warna mata abu-abu, menghela nafas lega, "Para pemburu."

Seorang gadis berumur empat belas tahun, rambut hitam runcing, dengan pakaian seperti _punk_. Ia mengenakan kaos hitam, celana jeans compang-camping, dengan jaket hitam yang bertuliskan _Green Day,_ mengerang sambil berkata, "Oh, hebat sekali."

Percy memandang darimana asal panah-panah tersebut, dan ia terkejut. Para pemanah itu adalah para perempuan usia tidak lebih dari tiga belas atau dua belas tahun. Mereka mengenakan jaket ski bertudung bulu binatang warna perak dan celana jeans, dengan bersenjatakan sebuah busur di tangan masing-masing.

Salah satu pemburu paling besar maju ke depan dengan busur siaga. Dia tinggi dan anggun dengan warna kulit sewarna tembaga. Tak sama seperti perempuan lain, ia mengenakan lingkaran kepang perak terjalin di bagian atas rambut hitam panjangnya, membuatnya tampak seperti putri dari Persia. "Izin untuk membunuh, Yang Mulia?"

Percy tak tahu siapa yang perempuan itu ajak bicara, karena dia memakukan pandangannya lurus ke arah sang Manticore.

Sang monster mengerang, "Ini tidak adil! Keterlibatan langsung! Ini bertentangan dengan Hukum Purba!"

"Tidak juga," sahut seorang perempuan lain. Perempuan ini memiliki rambut auburn diikat kuncir kuda, mata kuning-keperakan seperti bulan. Dia adalah Artemis, sang dewi pemburu.

"Pemburuan semua makhluk buas yang berkeliaran berada dalam medanku. Dan kau, makhluk jahat, termasuk makhluk buas." ujarnya tenang.

Dia memandang ke perempuan yang lebih tua dengan lingkaran kepang, "Zoe, izin diberikan."

Manticore menggeram, "Kalau aku tak bisa mendapatkan anak-anak ini hidup-hidup, aku akan mendapatkan mereka dalam keadaan mati!"

Manticore menerjang ke arah Thalia dan Percy, tahu kalau mereka sedang lengah dan kebingungan.

"MENUNDUK!"

Tubuh Percy dan Thalia menuruti suara tersebut, yang mereka tahu, seorang remaja rambut pirang, mengenakan jubah putih, muncul menghalangi Dr. Thorn sambil menghantam sebuah bola energi biru, ke perut sang monster.

"RASENGAN!"

Dr. Thorn meraung kesakitan, ketika Rasengan merusak inci demi inci tubuhnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Dr. Thorn telah berubah jadi sebuah debu emas.

Dua demigod kembar, Bianca Di Angelo dan Nico Di Angelo. Memiliki kulit olive dan rambut hitam kecoklatan, nampak menonton apa yang dilakukan remaja rambut pirang-yang entah datang dari mana- dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Itu tadi sangat keren!" seru Nico, umur sebelas tahun, dengan cengiran di wajah. Dia menoleh pada Bianca, umur tiga belas tahun, yang tampak terkejut. "Kau lihat tadi, Bianca, dia tadi menyerang Dr. Thorn dengan bola biru di tangannya, kemudian terjadi 'BOOM'." Jelasnya, membuat gestur ledakan dengan kedua lengannya.

"Diamlah, Nico!" bentak Bianca, sebelum melirik ke demigod yang lain. Dia menjulurkan jari telunjuknya ke Naruto. "Apa ada yang tahu dia itu siapa?"

"Yah—tidak," kata satyr bernama Grover Underwood. Ia juga sama bingungnya saat ini.

Remaja itu memutar balikkan badannya ke belakang, menghadap ke semua orang di sana.

Mereka melihat remaja itu memiliki mata dengan warna mirip seperti Thalia, hanya saja lebih cerah, dengan tiga garis yang menyerupai kumis kucing di masing-masing pipi, jumpsuit hitam-orange, dengan sendal ninja biru.

"Yang Mulia," kata Zoe, memandang _boy_ di depannya dengan pandangan marah dan jijik. "Hamba meminta Izin untuk membunuh laki-laki ini."

"Tunggu, Zoe, kita jangan gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan," kata Artemis, dia melangkah mendekati remaja itu, "Anak muda. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi. Jika boleh ku tahu, siapa namamu?"

Sambil berseri, remaja itu menjawab,

"Namaku, Naruto Uzumaki. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian semua."

* * *

 **T-B-C**

* * *

 **A/N: Yah, seperti yang kalian tahu ini adalah pengganti dari fic DOC.**

 **Cerita ini dimulai dari Buku ketiga.**

 **Untuk pair, mungkin, aku akan memilih antara Naanca ( NarutoxBianca ) Nalia ( NarutoxThalia ) Nalypso ( NarutoxCalypso ) Naobe ( NarutoxPhoebe )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Offspring of The Air**

 **Summary:** Kecewa karena anaknya tidak dianggap sebagai pahlawan dan malah dibenci oleh penduduk desa Konoha. Aether aka Minato membawa Naruto pergi ke dunia lain, dunia yang memang seharusnya menjadi tempat tinggal anaknya sejak lama.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto dan Percy Jackson and the Olympians dimiliki oleh pemiliknya masing-masing ( Masashi Kishimoto dan Rick Riordan )

 _ **Keep Calm and Enjoy Reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **New Friend. Sun. Moon. And The Car.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Opening Song**

 **[Cho! Saikyo! Warrior – Pyshic Lover]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _"Ayo. Aku ajak kau berkeliling."_

 _Setelah diberi penjelasan tentang keadaan dan kebenaran bahwa dia bukanlah manusia seutuhnya, Naruto bersusah payah mencerna informasi yang tidak dapat di terima dengan baik oleh otaknya itu._

 _Primordial._

 _Titan._

 _Dan Dewa._

 _Tiga Bangsa yang pernah berjalan di atas muka Bumi. Naruto di beri tahu bahwa sekarang adalah jamannya para dewa-dewi Olympus berkuasa._

 _"Mengapa manusia mau saja diperintah oleh para dewa? Maksudku, bukankah manusia adalah bangsa yang paling sempurna di mata Kami(Anime)?"_

 _Naruto mengikuti Hemera dari belakang, dia melihat ada beberapa kuil dengan simbol-simbol yang aneh dan unik menurutnya._

 _Hemera tersenyum lembut, "Di dimensi lain? Ya. Tapi disini? Tidak. Manusia. Tidak lebih dari sekedar alat menurut pandangan beberapa dewa. Tapi kami, para primordial. Tidak pernah menganggap manusia sebagai alat, kami menyayangi mereka. Membantu dan menuntun mereka jika mereka sedang dalam kesusahan."_

 _"Lalu, kenapa bukan kalian saja yang berkuasa?"_

 _"Simpel. Karena kami terikat dengan Peraturan lama."_

 _"Peraturan... Lama?"_

 _Melihat raut wajah bingung keponakannya, Hemera hanya tertawa geli, " **Chaos**. **The** **Primordial of Creator.** Melarang kami untuk berkomunikasi dengan manusia. Meskipun begitu, kami masih dapat membantu mereka sesuai dengan daerah kekuasaan kami."_

 _Hemera berhenti di depan suatu kuil, kuil yang bertuliskan:_

 _ **τον ανώτερο αέρα και το φως**_

 _"Kita sudah sampai." gumam Hemera._

 _Naruto terkagum-kagum dengan bentuk kuil itu, kuil itu besar, terdapat empat pilar yang menyangganya, dengan background langit biru dan awan putih._

 _"Wow."_

 _"Masuklah, Naruto," kata Hemera, "ada seseorang yang telah menunggu mu didalam."_

 _"Eh?" Naruto terkejut, dia melirik ke bibinya itu, "seseorang? Siapa?"_

 _Dia cengo, melihat Hemera sudah menghilang dari pandangannya._

 _Setelah mengambil nafas panjang, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke kuil._

 _Ia melihat banyak sekali bingkai-bingkai foto, beberapa patung dan satu pintu aneh._

 _Naruto tidak sengaja melihat sebuah foto diatas meja, penasaran, dia mendekat dan mengangkat foto itu._

 _Di foto itu, terdapat dua orang dengan kelamin berbeda, menghadap ke kamera dengan senyuman. Yang satu, seorang pria rambut pirang, dan yang satunya lagi, seorang wanita rambut merah._

 _'Pria ini... ' pikir Naruto, terkejut, 'mengapa mirip sekali denganku?' dia memegang rambutnya sendiri, 'rambutnya pirang,' ia mengedipkanmatanya beberapa kali, 'lalu matanya biru.'_

 _Naruto menurunkan foto itu ke tempatnya._

 _'Aneh.'_

 _Naruto menoleh ke pintu cat hitam, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik tubuhnya ke sana, ia pun mengikuti kata hatinya, mendekati pintu tersebut._

 _"Aku sarankan kau jangan menyentuh pintu itu," Naruto membeku, mendengar suara seseorang selain dirinya, "kecuali, kalau kau sudah bosan hidup."_

 _Naruto melirik ke arah suara. Dia melihat seorang pria usia tiga puluh tahun, rambut putih acak-acakan, dengan mata putih tanpa pupil, mengenakan tuxedo hitam dan dasi merah, tersenyum hangat kepadanya._

 _Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia tersenyum gugup, seraya berkata, "M-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk berlaku tidak sopan."_

 _Pria itu terkekeh, tangannya dia ayunkan ke depan, munculkan dua buah kursi, satu teko, dan dua buah gelas._

 _"Duduklah. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku diskusikan bersamamu."_

 _Naruto dan si pria duduk dengan wajah saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Si pria menuangkan teko ke masing-masing gelas._

 _"Aku asumsikan Hemera telah memberimu beberapa informasi," kata pria itu._

 _"Yah, b-bibi memberitahu hal-hal penting kepadaku," balas Naruto, merasakan lidahnya sedikit kelu._

 _Pria itu mengangguk, "Baguslah. Nah, Naruto, apa kau tahu alasan mengapa kau berada disini?"_

 _"...Aku tidak tahu," ungkap Naruto, jujur. Dia mengerutkan keningnya, "Tunggu sebentar, kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?"_

 _Naruto menatap pria itu berdiri._

 _"Karena—" Naruto melebarkan matanya, melihat wujud fisik pria tersebut menjadi seperti pria rambut pirang yang tadi dia tak sengaja lihat di foto._

 _"aku adalah ayahmu. Namaku Minato Namikaze. Yondaime Hokage."_

 _Hening._

 _"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Naruto, melompat, dan melotot pada Aether._

 _Naruto berjalan menuju Aether. Aether hanya berdiri tegak dengan pandangan sendu._

 _"Nak, aku—"_

 _Perkataannya terhenti saat Naruto meninju perutnya._

 _Keras._

 _Aether mengeluarkan ludah dari mulutnya. Ia terjungkang sambil memegang perutnya._

 _Naruto memandang lurus ke Aether, dan menggeram, "MENGAPA? MENGAPA KAU MENYEGEL KYUUBI DI DALAM DIRIKU? MENGAPA?! GARA-GARA KAU! AKU MELIHAT **NERAKA**! GARA-GARA KAU! AKU HARUS TERTIDUR DENGAN MATA TERBUKA PADA MALAM HARI! JADI MENGAPA?! MENGAPA?! MENGAPA BRENGSEK!"_

 _Air mata terlepas saat dia menuntut jawaban dari ayahnya._

 _Aether meringis, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Naruto," katanya, "seharusnya aku menghancurkannya(Kyuubi) selagi aku ada kesempatan, tapi aku sudah terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatanku dalam bentuk ini, semua itu akibat seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Madara Uchiha."_

 _"Aku tahu itu bukan jawaban yang ingin kau dengar, aku sangat-sangat sangat minta maaf, Naruto."_

 _"Lalu... Mengapa?" Naruto masih menangis, "mengapa kau menyegel Kyuubi di dalam diriku? Di tubuh anakmu sendiri?"_

 _"Karena aku percaya padamu," Naruto terbelalak, "aku percaya kau akan menggunakan chakra Kyuubi untuk hal-hal yang baik. Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku sangat optimis? Jawabannya sederhana. Karena kau adalah anakku."_

 _Bahu Naruto bergetar saat ia menekan isakannya._

 _"Kemarilah, nak."_

 _Naruto mendekati Aether, mereka saling senyum dan berpelukan._

 _Merasa cukup, Aether melepas pelukan itu, "Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya. Aku akan mengajarimu dan melatihmu untuk menjadi ninja yang hebat," janjinya, "kau tidak boleh bergantung terus-menerus dengan Kagebunshin dan Rasengan."_

 _"Menurutku dua Jutsu itu sudah cukup keren," ujar Naruto._

 _Aether nyengir, dia berkata dengan nada percaya diri, "Naruto, apa kau tahu Jutsu apa yang membuatku memiliki panggilan berupa Kiroi Senko?"_

* * *

 **OTA**

* * *

Naruto sweatdrop, melihat Thalia dan Zoe memberi tatapan tajam satu sama lain, dia menoleh ke Percy, yang melangkah ke arahnya, "Ya?"

"Aku ingin berterima kasih," kata Percy, agak gugup karena merasa terintimidasi oleh mata Naruto, "jika kau tadi tidak muncul, mungkin aku sudah mati sekarang."

"Nah, kau tak usah pikirkan hal yang telah berlalu," Naruto melambaikan tangannya dengan santai, "tolong-menolong sudah seperti hal biasa bagiku, lagipula, tidak ada salahnya bukan menolong orang lain?"

Percy tersenyum lebar, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke depan, "Namaku Percy, Percy Jackson."

Naruto berseri, dia pun melakukan hal yang sama, "Namaku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

Di sisi lain, Grover melihat interaksi Naruto dan Percy dengan senyum, _'Meskipun hanya sebentar, tapi Naruto dan Percy sudah menjadi teman baik, baguslah. Lagpula, kelihatannya Naruto bukanlah orang jahat.'_

Artemis menghela nafas, melihat kelakuan salahsatu pemburunya itu, dia berkata, "Zoe, sudah cukup. Kita akan beristirahat disini selama beberapa jam. Angkat tenda. Jamu tamu kita dengan baik."

Zoe menatap ke Artemis, "Baik, Yang Mulia." Dia memberi lirikan terakhir pada Thalia, sebelum ia mulai melaksanakan tugas yang diperintah oleh sang dewi bulan.

"Hoi!" seru Bianca di Angelo, dia menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya ke arah semua orang secara bergeliliran. "Siapa... Siapa kalian ini sebenarnya?"

Raut muka Artemis melembut. "Mungkin pertanyaan yang sebaiknya dilontarkan, Sayang, adalah siapa _dirimu_ sebenarnya? Siapa orangtuamu?"

Bianca menatap ke arah adiknya dengan gugup, yang terkesima dengan _mini_ Rasengan di tangan Naruto.

"Kedua orangtua kami sudah meninggal." kata Bianca, "kami anak yatim piatu. Ada simpanan di bank untuk membayar iuran sekolah kami, tapi..."

Bianca tampak bimbang, dia bisa menebak dari raut wajah mereka bahwa mereka tidak mempercayai omongannya.

"Apa?" desaknya, "aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya."

"Kau adalah anak blasteran," kata Zoë Nightshade. Aksennya sulit ditebak. Ia terdengar sangat kuno. Seolah dia berbicara dengan bahasa yang jarang digunakan. "Salah satu dari kedua orang tuamu adalah manusia. Satunya lagi adalah Bangsa Olympia."

"Olympia... Maksudmu atlet Olimpiade?"

"Bukan," seru Zoë. "Salah satu dari para dewa Olympus."

"Keren!" seru Nico.

"Tidak!" seru Bianca, bergetar. "Ini tidak keren."

Nico berjoget-joget layaknya orang kebelet pipis. "Apakah Zeus benar-benar memiliki petir yang bisa menghasilkan enam ratus kerusakan? Apa dia mendapat poin gerakan ekstra kalau—"

"Nico, diamlah!" Bianca meletakkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Nico. "Ini bukan permainan Mythomagic-mu itu, oke? Tidak ada yang namanya dewa-dewi!"

"—aku adalah putri Athena, namaku Annabeth Chase." kata Annabeth, pada Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Putra Aether." kata Naruto.

Annabeth melebarkan matanya, "A-Aether? Aether **The Primordial of Upper Air**? Aether yang itu?" tanyanya kaget.

Naruto mengangguk, "Yep, aku adalah putranya."

Thalia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, dia mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Naruto. Si putri Zeus tertarik dengan fakta tentang keturunan _primordial_ meskipun terlihat bahwa Naruto adalah satu-satunya _demi_ - _primordial_ yang hidup.

Percy kebingungan, "Nona genius, apa itu **Primordial?** Bukankah dewa-dewi yang ada hanya Bangsa Olympia?" tanyanya.

Annabeth mengerang, Thalia nyengir sambil menutup mulut dengan tangan, sedangkan Naruto, dia berusaha menahan tawanya saat ini.

"Otak ganggang," mulai Annabeth, sambil tersenyum sangaaaaaaaaat _manis_ "setelah semua ini selesai, kita harus mengulang lagi pelajaran sejarah Yunanimu dari awal."

"Demi kolor Hades!" Percy melotot horror, "yang benar saja nona genius! Kau pasti bercanda 'kan?"

"...Kau tahu, Percy, aku berencana untuk menambahkan pelajaran Matemati—"

"OKE! OKE! Kau menang nona genius, kau menang."

Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Percy, membuat sang putra Poseidon menoleh kepadanya, "Percy, sepertinya hubungan pertemanan kita akan lebih dalam dari yang kita pikirkan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Matematika itu... Adalah bentuk nyata dari semua kejahatan yang ada di dunia."

"..."

"..."

Percy dan Naruto saling memeluk satu sama lain, _anime tears_ meluncur dengan deras dari mata mereka.

"Brother!"

Annabeth jawdrop, Thalia di sisi lain, tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

Bianca baru saja menerima ajakan Artemis sebagai salah satu pemburunya, dia disuruh oleh sang dewi perburuan untuk mencari Naruto dan Percy, lalu membawa mereka ke Artemis.

Bianca melihat dua orang yang ia cari, bersama dengan Annabeth, dan Thalia.

Kemudian, dia melihat suatu kejadian yang membuatnya melongo dengan muka blushing.

* * *

"A... A... A..."

Naruto dan Percy melirik kearah sumber suara, mereka sweatdrop melihat Bianca berada tidak jauh dari lokasi mereka.

"Nona Artemis menyuruhku untuk membawa kalian ke tenda," kata Bianca, dengan muka masih tersipu, "jadi, ikutlah denganku... Setelah urusan kalian berdua selesai."

Sang putra udara dan putra laut tidak menyadari situasi mereka, sebelum mereka sadar kalau posisi mereka masih dalam keadaan _memeluk._

"WOAHHHH!"

"RAHHHHH!"

Thalia terjatuh ke bawah dengan tawa menangis, bahkan perutnya menjadi sakit karena telah terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Bianca, yang tadi kau lihat bukanlah kenyataan."

"Yah, itu benar, Dattebayo! Itu hanya bro-hug."

"Benar yang dikatakan Naruto, itu hanyalah bro-hug."

Bianca memandang ke Naruto lalu ke Percy, dia kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto dan Percy ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya,

"Tenang. Rahasia kalian aman bersamaku."

* * *

 **(The Tent)**

"Duduklah." kata Artemis, menunjuk ke arah bantal di atas lantai. Dia mengerutkan kening, melihat Naruto dan Percy, menundukkan kepala dengan aura pundung mengelilingi mereka.

Di belakang mereka, terdapat dua orang pemburu, menatap tidak suka pada dua _boy_ yang duduk di depan mereka.

"Percy Jackson," ujar Artemis, membuat si pemilik nama sedikit gugup, "aku ingin kau mengirim surat ini pada Chiron," dia memberikan sebuah amplop pada Percy, yang di terima olehnya. Artemis melirik ke Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki,"

Naruto terdiam.

"Aku ingin kau menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dariku, dan aku ingin kau menjawabnya dengan jujur." Artemis memberi tatapan dingin pada sang ninja. "Bolehkah?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, sebelum berkata, "Oke."

"Baik, pertanyaan pertama," kata Artemis, "Ketika kau membasmi Manticore, kau menggunakan sihir apa?"

"Sihir?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak, aku tidak menggunakan sihir. Aku hanya menggunakan chakra."

"Chakra?" Artemis menaikkan alisnya, "Apa itu _chakra_?"

"Kita lanjutkan saja ke pertanyaan kedua."

Artemis menyipitkan bola matanya, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan yang pertama."

"Chakra. Itu adalah jawaban pertama. "

"Lalu apa itu chak—"

"Ini hanyalah persoalan tentang jawab dan dijawab, apakah aku benar?" sela Naruto, tangannya dia taruh di dagu, "kau ingin tahu apa yang aku pakai untuk membasmi Manticore, kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Bukankah seharusnya kau memberikan pertanyaan kedua padaku? Daripada kau bertanya-tanya mengenai hal yang tidak sesuai dengan topik yang sedang kita bicarakan sekarang?"

" _Fine,_ " Artemis menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia merasa marah dengan sikap Naruto yang tidak _sopan_ terhadapnya. "Di mana kota tempat tinggalmu?"

"Kota New York."

"Orang tua dewamu?"

"Ganti pertanyaan."

Artemis menggeram, "Apa sebegitu susahnya kah kau memberitahu identitas orang tua dewamu?"

"Aku tidak mempercayaimu," balas Naruto, "kau adalah putri Zeus, kau akan memberitahu semua informasi yang ku katakan padamu. Lagipula, hampir semua pertanyaanmu adalah bersifat pribadi. Kau tahu 'kan apa maksudku?"

Belati perak sepanjang setengah tangan orang dewasa, menekan pada lehernya. Pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Artemis. Dia memandang tajam ke Naruto, yang tampak tenang. "Aku tidak peduli kau itu siapa, tapi jika kau berani berkata seperti itu lagi," belati itu berjarak 3 cm dari leher Naruto, "jiwamu akan ku kirim dengan cepat menuju **Underworld**."

"Hey!" Percy mengeluarkan suatu pena dari sakunya, dan membuka tutupnya. Riptide memanjang menjadi pedang perunggu bermata dua. Dia menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Artemis, tidak mempedulikan dua orang pemburu yang mengarahkan busur mereka padanya, "Jangan sakiti temanku!"

"Santai, Percy," kata Naruto, "jangan khawatir, aku hanya sedang bermain-main dengan _trigger_ saja kok."

Dia menghirup udara segar sebentar, lalu berkata, "Percy. Aku tunggu kau diluar."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Naruto menghilang dalam _kilat_ biru, membuat Artemis, dua orang pemburu, dan Percy, kaget bukan kepalang.

* * *

Thalia menghentakkan kakinya frustasi.

"Berani-beraninya para pemburu itu! Mereka mengajak Bianca begitu saja! Mereka pikir mereka itu... Aaarggh!"

"Sudahlah, Thalia," kata Annabeth, "itu adalah keputusan Bianca sendiri. Kita tidak punya hak untuk melarang apa yang dia boleh dan tidak boleh lakukan."

Thalia menunjuk ke Nico, yang sedang bermain kartu bersama Grover, "Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Nico, Annie? Meskipun kita berhasil membawanya ke Perkemahan Blasteran. Kita tahu bahwa Nico dan Bianca adalah satu-satunya keturunan Hades, dan karena Bianca menerimatawaran Artemis, Nico akan hidup sendirian di pondoknya."

"Para pekemah, Chiron, aku, kau, Grover, dan Percy, kita semua akan menemani Nico, jadi dia tidak akan sendirian." balas Annabeth, dahinya berkedut, "dan tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan _Annie,_ Thalia. Panggil aku _Annabeth._ "

"Kalian tak perlu khawatir, urusan Nico biar aku yang urus."

Thalia dan Annabeth melirik ke sumber suara, mereka melihat Naruto dengan _Ramen cup_ panas di genggamannya.

"(sigh) Aku tidak menyangka jam segini supermarket di Manhattan akan ramai oleh pembeli, tahu begitu aku pergi ke Jepang saja sekalian."

"T-tunggu sebentar," Annabeth mengangkat jari telunjuknya pada Naruto, "bukannya kau ada di tenda bersama Percy dan Artemis tadi?"

" "urusan Nico biar aku yang urus" " kata Thalia, mengulangi perkataan Naruto, "apa maksudmu?"

Naruto menyeruput mie ramennya, sebelum berujar, "Maksudnya adalah aku akan membawa Nico bersamaku."

"..."

"..."

"Apa?!"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Nico dan Grover, "Grover, aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Nico."

"Eh? O-oke."

Grover bangkit, dia menjauhkan diri dari Naruto dan Nico.

"Hey, Naruto," Nico berseri, menyapa sang putra Aether, "mau bermain kartu Mythomagic bersamaku?"

Naruto tersenyum hangat, "Tentu."

Mereka berdua bermain selama beberapa menit, selagi bermain Naruto membuka percakapan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Huh?" Nico kebingungan, "perasaanku?"

"Melihat satu-satunya keluargamu," kata Naruto, "ikut dalam kelompok _immortal_ yang akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya untuk _Hunt_ dan tidak akan bisa menemuimu lagi dalam kurun waktu yang sangat lama."

Nico memiliki pandangan murung, kartu-kartu di tangannya terjatuh kemudian.

Akhirnya, Nico mulai berbicara, "A-aku tidak tahu," ujarnya, tangannya dia kepal erat-erat, "saat ini aku _marah_ padanya. Aku _marah_ karena dia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku _marah_ karena Bianca lebih memilih _Hunt_ dibandingkan aku."

Naruto mendengarkan segala keluh kesah Nico, dia memandang mata Nico secara intens, _'Pandangan itu,'_ pikirnya, _'pertama_ _ **dia**_ _sekarang Nico.'_ bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, _'aku akan mengubah pandangan penuh amarah itu. Sama seperti yang ku lakukan pada_ _ **dia**_ _.'_

"Aku berpikir," kata Naruto,

"Nico, jika Perkemahan Blasteran tidak dapat menerimamu, apakah kau bersedia ikut bersamaku?"

* * *

Para pemburu telah membongkar tenda, Percy, Thalia, Annabeth dan Bianca memandang Naruto, Nico, dengan Grover, yang berjalan mendekat.

"Kau serius kan?" bisik Thalia.

Naruto memberikan sebuah senyuman, "Pantang bagiku untuk menarik kembali kata-kataku."

Zoe mememoloti Percy dan Naruto, seolah-olah mereka adalah sebuah hama yang harus dibasmi.

"Maafkan sikap para pemburuku jika mereka tak menyukai kalian," kata Artemis, "sangat jarang bagi kami untuk berdekatan dengan laki-laki. Laki-laki terakhir yang mendekati kami... " dia memandang ke arah Zoe, "yang mana itu yah?"

"Laki-laki yang tinggal di Colorado, kalau tidak salah," sahut Zoe, "Yang Mulia mengubahnya menjadi antelop-jack."

"Ah, ya," Artemis mengangguk, puas, "aku senang sekali membuat antelop-jack." pandangannya dia kunci pada Naruto, terdapat _sedikit_ kebencian di matanya itu.

Naruto menatap ke arah langit, manik birunya menangkap sebuah tulisan yang ditulis khusus untuknya.

 _ **"** **Naruto. Η γιαγιά σας ρωτήθηκε από τον Άδη να σας πει ότι σας ζήτησε να φροντίσετε τα επιζώντα παιδιά της."**_

' _Oke, ayah_.' pikirnya.

Naruto menatap tulisan tersebut masih ada lanjutannya.

 _ **"Ένα ακόμη πράγμα. Το Sol έχει διορθωθεί."**_

Naruto berseri, mendengar kabar yang membuatnya ingin lompat setinggi-tingginya.

"Percy, bisa kau memberitahuku lebih banyak tentang sang manticore," kata Artemis, "Bianca melaporkan beberapa... Hal-hal mengganggu yang dikatakan monster itu. Tapi dia tidak memahaminya sama sekali. Jadi kupikir kau dapat memberitahu semua hal yang dikatakan monster itu."

Percy kemudian menceritakan semuanya, tidak menyadari kalau Naruto mendengar semuanya.

' _Jenderal? Makhluk_ _ **itu**_ _?'_ pikir Naruto, _'sepertinya_ _ **dia**_ _benar-benar lupa mengabariku tentang hal ini.'_

Artemis meletakkan tangannya pada busurnya, "Itu adalah informasi yang sangat kutakuti."

"Yang Mulia?" Zoe nampak khawatir, "apa yang Yang Mulia takuti sebenarnya?"

"Beberapa makhluk buas yang sudah lama tak kuburu, telah bangkit kembali." gumam Artemis. Dia memandang tajam pada Percy. "Saat kami datang kemari, kami merasakan kehadiran manticore, tapi bukan dia yang sebenarnya kami cari. Katakan lagi, apa yang sebelumnya dikatakan oleh Dr. Thorn."

"Em, 'aku benci pesta dansa Smp' "

"Bukan, bukan yang itu. Tapi setelahnya."

"Dia bilang seseorang yang dipanggil Jenderal telah menculik seorang _mortal_ , dan dia menjelaskan kalau _mortal_ ini ingin selamat. Aku harus _membawa_ Annabeth kepadanya."

Wajah Zoe memucat. Dia berpaling pada Artemis dan mengucapkan sesuatu, lalu Artemis mengangkat lengannya.

"Lanjutkan, Percy," kata sang dewi.

"Kemudian, Thorn membicarakan tentang Masa Kebangkitan Bangsa—"

"Kebangkitan Besar," koreksi Bianca.

"Oh, iya. Dan dia juga bilang 'Tak lama lagi kita akan memiliki monster yang terpenting dari semuanya. Monster yang akan menentukan kejatuhan Olympus'."

Sang dewi masih diam saja hingga tampak bagai patung.

"Bisa saja dia berbohong," lanjut Percy.

Artemis menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Dia tidak bohong. Aku terlalu lamban mengenali tanda-tandanya. Aku harus memburu monster ini secepat mungkin."

Zoe tampak berusaha berusaha keras untuk tidak takut, dia mengangguk, "Aku akan memberitahu para Pemburu untuk bersiap-siap."

"Tidak, Zoe. Aku akan lakukan ini sendirian."

"Tapi, Artemis—"

"Tugas ini terlalu berbahaya bahkan bagi para Pemburu. Kau tahu kemana aku harus memulai pencarianku. Kau tak bisa pergi ke _sana_ bersamaku."

"Ba... Baiklah, Yang Mulia."

"Aku akan temukan makhluk ini," sumpah Artemis, "dan aku akan membawanya ke Olympus pada titik balik musim dingin. Itu akan jadi bukti yang kubutuhkan untuk meyakinkan Dewan Para Dewa akan berbahayanya situasi yang tengah kita hadapi."

"Kau tahu makhluk apa itu?" tanya Percy.

Artemis mencengkram busurnya erat-erat, "Kita berdoa saja agar dugaanku salah."

"Dan kupikir para dewa/dewi tidak bisa berdoa." celetuk Naruto, sambil membawa tinggi-tinggi topi Yankee milik Annabeth.

"Hey! Itu milikku!"

"Aaaaambil sendiri."

"NARUTO!"

"Nico, tangkap!"

"Dapat."

"NICO!"

"Naruto, tangkap."

"Ole!"

Artemis melirik ke Percy, "Sebelum aku pergi, Percy Jackson, aku punya sebuah tugas kecil untukmu."

"Apa ini melibatkan perubahan jadi jackalope **(1)**?" canda Percy.

Sebuah senyuman sempat muncul di muka Artemis, "Sayangnya, tidak. Aku ingin kau mengantar para Pemburu ke Perkemahan Blasteran. Mereka bisa mengamankan diri di sana selama aku pergi."

" _Apa?!_ " sembur Zoe, "tapi, Artemis. _Kita_ benci tempat itu, terakhir kalinya kita menetap si sana—"

"Ya, aku tahu," kata Artemis, "tapi aku yakin Dionysus tidak akan menyimpan dendam hanya karena suatu kesalahpahaman yang, yah, sepele. Lagipula, itu adalah hak kalian untuk tinggal sementara di Pondok Delapan. Dan kudengar mereka membangun kembali Pondok-Pondok yang dulu kau bakar."

Zoe menggumamkan sesuatu tentang pekemah yang bodoh.

"Jadi, bagaimana cara kita ke sana? Ke Long Island?" tanya Percy.

"Aku akan panggil saudaraku untuk menjemput kalian, dengan kendaraannya kalian akan sampai dengan cepat dan aman," jawab Artemis.

Zoe tampak tidak senang dengan ide ini, tapi dia mengangguk dan menyuruh Bianca untuk mengikutinya.

Saat Zoe hendak Pergi, Bianca berhenti di depan Percy, "Maafkan aku, Percy. Tapi ini yang kuinginkan. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya."

"Bagaimana dengan Nico?" ujar Percy, menggeram, "dia masih kecil, dia masih membutuhkan kakaknya."

Bianca memilih diam, lalu dia pergi mengikuti Zoe.

Percy melirik ke Artemis, "Naik kendaraan saudaramu," katanya, sedikit muram, "aku penasaran kendaraan apa yang kita naiki nanti."

Mata perak Artemis berbinar, "Benar, anak muda. Kau tahu, Bianca Di Angelo bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang punya saudara menjengkelkan. Sudah waktunya untukmu bertemu dengan kembaran nakalku. Apollo."

* * *

Setelah aksi kejar-mengejar yang selalu terjadi di film india, Annabeth akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan kembali topinya. Dia melotot ke arah Naruto, yang hanya tersenyum polos.

"Man, kau punya nyali juga," bisik Grover.

"Aku ini _prankster_ ," balas Naruto, bangga dengan gelarnya itu, "ini belum apa-apa dibanding dengan apa yang ku lakukan di Ko—"

Naruto menghentikan bibirnya sebelum berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Ko? Ko apa?" tanya Grover.

Naruto menutup kedua bola matanya, sambil nyengir, "Bukan. Bukan apa-apa."

" _Naruto, tutup matamu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu."_

" _Selamat atas kelulusanmu."_

" _Ayo rayakan, akan ku traktir kau makan ramen di Ichiraku."_

" _Iruka-sensei."_

* * *

" **Brat. Kau masih saja merindukan desa terkutuk itu?"**

Naruto membuka bola matanya, dia melihat sebuah gerbang besar dengan tulisan _Fuin_. Di dalam gerbang tersebut, terdapat rubah raksasa dengan ekor berjumlah sembilan.

"Mungkin," kata Naruto.

Rubah itu menggeram, **"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke sana. Lagi. Si Yondaime beruntung dapat menemukanmu, mengingat banyak sekali** _ratusan_ **dimensi yang sama dengan pemerintahan, penduduk, dan sejarah yang berbeda tapi terikat satu sama lain."**

"...Tumben kau banyak omong," Naruto berseri, "biasanya kau berteriak 'Keluarkan aku dari segel ini, manusia' dan 'Kau tidak pantas untuk menjadi Jinchuuriki sang bijuu terkuat' lalu 'Kau tidak lebih dari sekedar semut di hadapan kekuatan Kyuubi no Kitsune' " cengirannya melebar, "kau tidak sedang sakit kan?"

Kyuubi meraung, menyebabkan air di sekitar Naruto bergerak tak beraturan.

" **Jangan coba-coba untuk memancing kesabaranku brat! Setelah aku keluar dari sini, hal pertama yang akan kulakukan adalah memusnahkanmu bersama orang-orang yang kau sayangi dengan Bijuu-Dama."**

"Eh? Kalau begitu aku hanya tinggal gunakan _Jikukan Fuinjutsu_ lalu kukirim Bijuu-Dama mu itu ke laut," Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "yah, meskipun itu berarti aku akan kena semprot kakek Poseidon dan paman Pontus sih."

Ketika ulang tahunnya yang ke 14, Naruto benar-benar _bahagia_ karena untuk pertama kalinya ulang tahunnya dirayakan dengan suka cita.

Ayahnya. Nyx( **Primordial of Night)**. Erebus. Elpis **(Primordial** **of Hope).** Hemera. Pontus **(Primordial of Sea)**. **Aion(Primordial of Eternity).** Bahkanbeberapa dewa Olympus, sebut saja Poseidon **(God of Sea)**. Demeter **(Goddess of Harvest)**. Apollo **(God of Sun).** Hermes **(God of Traveler)**. Hephaestus **(God of Forge)** , dan yang paling mengejutkan, Hades **(God of Underworld)** juga ikut ke pesta. Mereka semua diajak oleh Hestia **(Goddess of Hearth)** , yang merupakan nenek Naruto dari darah.

"Baiklah furball, aku akan pergi sekarang," kata Naruto, sebelum membalikkan badannya, "oh kalau kau tidak punya teman bicara, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memanggilku."

Yang Naruto dengar terakhir, adalah teriakan Kyuubi yang ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

* * *

"...To. Naruto."

"Hmm?" Naruto membuka matanya, menatap Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, dan Percy, "ya?"

"Apa kau mendengarkan apa yang ku katakan tadi?" tanya Percy.

"Tidak."

Mau tidak mau, Percy mengulangi penjelasannya.

"Para Pemburu akan mengunjungi Perkemahan," kata Naruto, "aku tidak melihat ada masalah jika mereka datang ke sana."

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu Naruto," kata Grover, memucat, "terakhir kalinya para Pemburu mengunjungi Perkemahan, situasinya tidak terlalu baik."

"Sudah waktunya," gumam Artemis, "dia sangat pemalas jika di musim dingin."

Tiba-tiba ledakan cahaya terjadi di cakrawala, dengan semburan hangat ala matahari.

"Dia datang," kata Naruto, sambil mengenakan _sunglass._ Dia juga memberi satu untuk Nico.

"Jangan lihat," saran Artemis, "setidaknya sampai dia parkir."

Pijar dan kehangatan menguat, kemudian tiba-tiba pijar tersebut padam seketika, memperlihatkan dua buah mobil, yang satu adalah mobil yang Percy selalu impi-impikan; _Convertible_ merah Maserati Spyder. Sedangkan yang kedua, adalah mobil Chevrolet Corvette _convertible_ orange-hitam.

Pengemudi mobil Maserati keluar, sambil menyungingkan senyum. Dia tampak berumur sekitar 17 atau 18 tahun, dia memiliki rambut pirang, mata biru, dengan potongan bak seorang penjelajah. Mengenakan celana jins hitam, sepatu kulit coklat, serta kaus hitam tanpa lengan.

Pengemudi Chevrolet keluar, dan orang itu adalah...

"Ayah!" seru Naruto, melihat Aether dalam bentuk normalnya(bukan bentuk Minato).

"Naruto," sapa Aether, sebelum melemparkan kunci mobil pada Naruto, "mobilnya sudah selesai diperbaiki, Hephaestus yang membetulkannya untukmu."

Percy dan Thalia melempar tatapan iri pada Naruto, mereka belum pernah diberi barang semewah itu dari orang tua dewa mereka.

Aether menoleh pada Artemis, sambil tersenyum, "Hai, Artemis," katanya.

"A-Aether," ujar Artemis terbata-bata, melihat penolongnya **(3)** , adalah _ayah_ dari _remaja_ yang ia _benci_.

"Sudah lama sekali yah," Aether menoleh pada Apollo, "Apollo, titipkan salamku untuk _mereka_."

"Tentu. _Uncle A._ " seru Apollo.

Setelah memberikan senyum hangat pada anaknya, tubuh Aether perlahan menyatu dengan daerah kekuasaannya, lalu menjadi tak kasat mata.

"Wow," gumam Thalia, "Apollo, dia benar-benar _hot_."

"Apollo 'kan Dewa Matahari," celetuk Percy.

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Adik kecil!" panggil Apollo, "Ada apa? Kau tak pernah menelepon. Kau tak pernah kirim surat. Sebagai kakakmu, aku mulai cemas, kau tahu."

Artemis mengerang, "Berapa kali aku harus bilang bahwa _kau_ bukanlah _kakak_ ku, dan _aku_ bukanlah _adik_ kecimu."

"Hei, aku kan lahir lebih dulu."

"Kita kembar! Berapa ribu tahun lagi kita harus bertengkar tentang—"

"Naruto!" seru Apollo. Melihat _best friend_ nya itu.

"Apollo!" seru Naruto. Melihat _best step brother_ nya itu.

Dalam _slow motion_ , Naruto dan Apollo berlari ke arah yang sama, lalu mereka saling...

"Hadoooou ken!"

"Shoryuuuu ken!"

 **BUAK!**

 **BUAK!**

Meninju perut(Apollo) dan dagu(Naruto).

"Guhaaa!"

"Urgggh!"

Tidak ada yang bersuara, karena semua sweatdrop menonton adegan absurd di depan mereka.

"Yah," mulai Annabeth, "aku belum siap dengan _another_ Percy."

Percy mengangguk, kemudian sadar kalau dia baru saja menghina dirinya sendiri, "Hey!"

"Kau mengenal dia, Apollo?" tanya Artemis.

Apollo nyengir, "Ceritanya panjang, nanti akan ku ceritakan jika aku ada waktu luang," dia membetulkan resleting celananya, selesai, dia lalu bertanya, "apa kau sedang ada masalah? Kulihat kau sedang ditemani gadis-gadismu mungilmu ini, apa kau butuh beberapa tip memanah?"

Artemis menggertakkan giginya, "Aku harus berburu suatu makhluk, _sendirian_. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku perlu kau untuk mengantarkan teman-temanku ke Perkemahan Blasteran."

"Tentu saja, Dik!" kemudian dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, dengan isyarat _hentikan segalanya_. "Aku merasa sebuah Haiku **(3)** akan muncul."

Semua Pemburu mengeluh jengkel, Apolo berdehem dan mengangkat satu tangannya secara dramatis.

" _Naruto kecil_

 _Beberapa dewi melamarnya_

 _Itu sangatlah lucu."_

Naruto mengerang sambil menutup wajah menggunakan tangannya, Nico menyadari ini dan bertanya,

"Naruto?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Nico," tapi kedutan di dahinya berkata lain.

"Mengenang peristiwa 6 bulan yang lalu," Apollo menyeringai ke arah Naruto, "kenangan yang indah, eh, Naruto?"

Sebuah kunai perunggu menancap di lengan Apollo, membuat sang dewa matahari berteriak dalam kesakitan.

"Oke, dik! Kendaraan buat para Pemburu bukan?" dia memelototi Naruto, yang bersiul-siul tidak bersalah, "waktu yang pas, aku baru saja bersiap-siap tancap gas."

"Satir dan anak-anak setengah dewa ini juga butuh tumpangan," kata Artemis, menunjuk pada Percy, Grover, Thalia, dan Annabeth, "mereka semua merupakan pekemah Chiron."

"Tidak masalah!" Apollo mengamati mereka, "mari kita lihat... Thalia, betul kan? Aku sudah dengar segala hal tentangmu."

Thalia merona.

"Putri Zeus benar? Itu artinya kau saudari tiriku, yang dulunya adalah pohon," kata Apollo, "senang kau kembali. Aku tak suka melihat gadis cantik diubah jadi pohon. Ya ampun, aku ingat suatu masa—"

"Hey, Naruto," sahut Nico.

"Ya?"

"Itu mobilmu?"

"Huuh."

"..."

"..."

"Boleh aku naik?"

"Aku nyetir; kau duduk di sebelahku."

"Keren!"

"Saudaraku," sela Artemis, kesal, "kau harus pergi sekarang."

"Oh, yah! Kita sebaiknya segera naik, oke? Perjalanan kita hanya menempuh satu arah—ke barat. Dan kalau tempat perhentianmu kelewatan, yah kelewatan deh." kata Apollo, sebelum pandangannya beralih pada Naruto, "kau tak boleh ikut."

Naruto menyeringai, "Kau tahu sendiri kalau _Sol_ _ **(4)**_ sudah seperti sedia kala. Jadi aku tidak mungkin naik kendaraanmu lagi."

Apollo menyeringai balik, "Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan _drag racing_ yang waktu itu belum selesai."

"...Dan membuat _sepuluh_ batallion polisi mengejar kita," kata Naruto, "tidak terima kasih, aku tidak ingin Sol lecet kembali. Kasihan Heph."

Percy memandangi mobil Maserati itu, yang dilihat seksama hanya muat dua penumpang. Sedangkan mereka(minus Naruto dan Nico) berjumlah sembilan belas.

"Err, dewa Apollo, bagaimana kita semua bisa masuk ke dalam mobil itu?"

"Oh." Apollo tampak baru menyadari adanya masalah, "jujur saja, aku tidak suka mengubah bentuk mobil balapku, tapi kurasa..."

Dia mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dan menekan tombol alarm keamanannya.

 **Tit! Tut!**

Selama semenit, mobil Maserati itu menyala terang lagi. Saat pijarnya padam, mobil balap Maserati itu sudah berganti dengan salah satu bentuk bus kecil antar-jemput model Turtle Top, yang biasanya digunakan dalam peetandingan basket sekolah.

"Oke," kata sang dewa, "semuanya masuk."

Zoe memerintahkan para Pemburu untuk mulai masuk. Dia mengambil ransel kemahnya, dan Apollo berkata, "Mari kubantu bawa itu, _sweatheart_."

Zoe sontak mundur. Matanya memancarkan nafsu membunuh.

"Saudaraku," bujuk Artemis, "kau tak boleh memandang, mengajak bicara, atau menggoda para Pemburuku. Dan kau _tak_ boleh memanggil mereka dengan panggilan _sweatheart_."

Apollo merentangkan tangannya, "Maaf, kebiasaan. Hei, _sis_ , omong-omong, kau sendiri mau pergi ke mana?"

"Berburu," balas singkat Artemis, "itu bukan urusanmu."

"Aku akan cari tahu. Aku lihat semua. Aku tahu semua."

* * *

Nico telah masuk Sol, bersama Naruto, yang baru ingin memasukkan kunci untuk menyalakan mesin.

 **Ckritt! Brumm! Brumm! Brummmmmmmmmm!**

"Panaskan mesin? Sudah. S.I.M dan S.T.N.K? Ada. Sabuk pengaman?" Naruto memasang sabuk pengaman di kursinya, dia juga memasangkan sabuk pengaman di kursi Nico, "sudah."

"Ini keren banget!" seru Nico. Tangannya dia lambai-lambaikan dalam kegembiraan. "Wuhuuuuu!"

"Yah, Sol memang keren," kata Naruto, yang mulai menginjak gas dan menjalankan mobil dalam kecepatan sedang.

"Oh, iya, aku lupa satu hal. **Henge no Jutsu!"**

 **Poof!**

Penampilan Naruto berubah, dari remaja rambut pirang menjadi pria rambut hitam.

"Begini lebih baik."

* * *

 **T-B-C**

* * *

 **1: Hewan fiktif berupa kelinci bertanduk rusa.**

 **2\. Pada saat Orion ingin memperkosa Artemis, anggap saja Aether menolongnya waktu itu, dan Artemis memiliki... Ehem! Sedikit rasa** _ **suka**_ **pada sang duda anak satu.**

 **3\. Puisi jepang yang biasanya menggunakan ilusi dan perbandingan.**

 **4\. Sebenarnya Sol adalah Helios(Titan of Sun. Winner Takes All.) Sol merupakan nama Romawinya, dan Helios merupakan nama Yunaninya.**

 **A/N: Hello reader-san sekalian, Rider864 baru update lagi sekarang.**

 **Saya buat Nico dibawa oleh Naruto di bandingkan dibawa oleh Percy, jika di antara kalian ada yang tahu nasib nih anak di buku, kalian pasti tahu alasanku.**

 **Apakah Naruto sedikit OOC di chap ini? Jika iya, maafkan author ini. Saya agak susah mengekspresikan karakter yang selalu** _ **Happy**_ **, karena, yah, saya ini seorang introvert :D**

 **Oke, tanpa banyak cincong, mari kita balas beberapa review:**

 **Iqball D'Gakariian: Yep saya akan semaksimal mungkin membuat sifat Naruto sama seperti aslinya( Berisik. Ramah. Jahil. Suka buat onar. Peduli terhadap semua temannya. Kerja keras). Karena disini Minato melatih Naruto, Naruto akan kubuat menjadi jenius dan tidak akan main-main jika sedang dalam pertarungan. Jika sedang santai, yah, Naruto akan jadi seperti biasa.**

 **Kurogane Hizashi: Maksudnya apa yah reader-san?**

 **ayano masaki01: Done :D**

 **fishcake: Wokeh gan :D**

 **nitasyanur: Maaf-maaf sengaja saya skip, ane buat flashbacknya di chap ini bagian intro.**

 **Guest: Seguro :D**

 **AshRuleZ: Terima kasih atas pujiannya gan :D. Fu fu fu kita lihat saja apakah Naanca yang akan jadi pair di fic ini, karena author fokusnya ke interaksi masing-masing karakter. Santai, no harem.**

 **Kokonoe201: Maaf gan, saya gak buat harem. *Author bungkuk-bungkuk***

 **Fadhli506: Sepertinya gak bisa Nartemis ane gan. Ane minta maaf.**

 **Fahzi Luchifer: Done :D**

 **OK semua**

 **See ya next chap!**

 **[Rider864 : Out]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Offspring of The Air**

 **Summary:** Kecewa karena anaknya tidak dianggap sebagai pahlawan dan malah dibenci oleh penduduk desa Konoha. Aether aka Minato membawa Naruto pergi ke dunia lain, dunia yang memang seharusnya menjadi tempat tinggal anaknya sejak lama.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto dan Percy Jackson and the Olympians dimiliki oleh pemiliknya masing-masing(Masashi Kishimoto dan Rick Riordan).

 _ **Keep Calm and Enjoy Reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 3**

 **Camp Half-Blood. Enemy. And Trouble.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Opening Song**

 **[The Weekend Whip – The Fold]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sol telah sampai di sebuah jalan di bawah bukit, Naruto mematikan **Henge no Jutsu** dan keluar dari mobil.

"Ini dimana Naruto?" tanya Nico, penasaran.

"Kita berada di Bukit Long Island," balas Naruto, "Perkemahan Blasteran terletak di atas bukit ini, untuk sampai ke sana kita harus jalan kaki terlebih dahulu."

"Ohhhhhhh."

Perhatian mereka terpancing oleh sebuah bus yang terbang melewati mereka, setiap pohon dan hutan yang dilewati bus tersebut, terbakar dan api tercipta dimana mana.

Mereka saling pandang, sebelum berlari menuju arah bus yang gagal lepas landas.

 **OTA**

Percy mengerang dengan perut mual, bukan hanya dia seorang, semua termasuk Apollo pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Benarkan kubilang," kata sang dewa, dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, "aku memilih supir yang pantas."

Supir yang dibicarakan, Thalia, ngos-ngosan dengan keringat mengalir deras dari wajahnya. Menjadi pemegang kemudi kendaraan adalah hal yang baru untuknya, parahnya lagi, dia memiliki phobia _ketinggian_ dan itu sangat tidak membantu dalam kondisinya saat ini.

"Baik tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya," kata Apollo, menepuk-nepuk tangannya, "waktunya keluar."

 **OTA**

Semua orang keluar, kelompok Percy(minus Apollo dan Thalia) bergegas ke Rumah Besar untuk menemui Chiron, menyampaikan bahwa misi mereka sukses.

"Oke, karena tugasku selesai, aku ingin pamit," kata Apollo, sebelum dia memberi sebuah gambar ke Naruto. "Naruto, ini kejutan untukmu."

Bus yang tadi telah berubah lagi jadi mobi Maserati merah, sang dewa matahari masuk, dan tancap gas.

Penasaran, Naruto melihat gambar itu dari dekat, tapi penyesalanlah yang di dapat. Karena di gambar itu terdapat figure-figure wanita _M.I.L.F_ mengenakan bikini pantai terbuka, di belakang gambar itu, terdapat nomor handphone mereka juga.

Naruto merobek-robek gambar itu dengan penuh nafsu. Dia melirik ke Rumah Besar, cengiran tercipta sebelum dia bergegas ke sana.

 **OTA**

Thalia melihat Nico, yang sedang mengusap-ngusap keringat di wajah, menggunakan sebuah handuk orange kecil.

Nico mendengus, "Padahal hanya tabrakan kecil, tapi aku lupa kalau bus itu adalah _matahari_ dan hasilnya _kemarau_ dadakan terjadi." Ia meneruskan kegiatannya.

"Nico, boleh kupinjam handuk itu sebentar?" tanya Thalia.

"Eh? Tapi ini bukan punya... "

Tanpa peringatan, Thalia langsung mengambil handuk itu dari tangan Nico dan mulai membersihkan mukanya dari keringat.

Hal pertama yang Thalia cium adalah bau sabun _jeruk_ yang harum ketika hidungnya tidak sengaja menghirup aromanya.

"Handuk ini bersih juga," kata Thalia, "ini punyamu?"

Nico menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan. Itu bukan milikku."

"Lalu milik siapa?"

Nico meneguk ludah, "Itu milik—"

 **OTA**

Percy, Annabeth, dan Grover, sampai ke Rumah Besar. Mereka masuk dan melihat centaurus favorit semua _hero_ bersama _Naruto_.

"Naruto?" Percy terkejut, "sejak kapan kau sampai disini?"

"Sejak tadi," ujar Naruto.

"Tunggu," kata Annabeth, "kau bukan demigod, tapi mengapa kau bisa melewati _barrier_ dengan mudah?"

Naruto baru ingin buka mulut sebelum Chiron berkata, "Itu karena Naruto adalah _legacy_ dari salah satu dewa Olympus, maka bukan hal sulit untuknya melewati _barrier_."

"Pantas!" seru Annabeth, Percy, dan Grover bersamaan.

Sang putri Athena melirik Naruto dengan pandangan _i will ask you some questions and you_ _ **will**_ _answered it_.

' _Sial,'_ batin Naruto, panik, _'cukup ibunya saja yang punya pandangan itu, kenapa harus anaknya juga sih?'_

Pernah Naruto tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Athena, sang dewi kebijaksanaan, ketika ia sedang membantu Demeter menyirami tanaman di salah satu Rumah kacanya di L.A. Itu bukan pertemuan yang bagus untuk sang Jinchuuriki Ekor-Sembilan, karena Athena kerap memborbardirnya dengan _puluhan_ pertanyaan, membuat Naruto mengacak-acak rambut saking kesalnya dengan sikap _ingin tahu segala hal_ Athena.

"Chiron, seberapa lama pun aku ingin disini," Naruto mulai berancang-ancang untuk lari, "aku harus _pergi_ sekarang juga."

Mengalirkan sedikit chakra di telapak kakinya, Naruto melesat keluar Rumah Besar.

Annabeth cemberut, Grover menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum ia bertanya,

"Chiron, kau mengenal Naruto?"

Senyum hangat terbentuk di wajah Chiron, "Ya, aku mengenalnya. Dia merupakan anak hyper dan berisik, dia selalu menebar cengiran kepada orang-orang yang baru dia temui, ia juga memiliki sifat ramah dan jahil. Aku pernah berpikir kalau dia adalah anak Apollo karena senyumannya atau anak Hermes karena sifat jahilnya."

"Apakah ayahku mengenalnya juga, Chiron?" kali ini Percy yang bertanya, "termasuk para Olympia, apakah mereka sadar akan kehadirannya?" nadanya terdengar khawatir akan keselamatan temannya itu. Karena ia tahu, jika Zeus tahu tentang Naruto, sang Raja Olympus tak akan segan-segan membunuh Naruto di tempat, mengingat penyakit paranoidnya tentang seseorang yang lebih kuat darinya sudah kelewat batas.

Jika itu terjadi, maka Percy tak akan ragu melindungi Naruto.

"Tidak semuanya sih," kata Chiron, "hanya _lord_ Zeus, _lady_ Hera, Ares, Dionysus, dan Artemis yang tidak tahu tentangnya," dia meringis, "namun, melihat para Pemburu datang kemari dan Naruto ada disini, sepertinya Artemis dan juga Dionysus akan mengetahui kehadirannya, ini hanyalah masalah waktu sebelum dewa yang kusebutkan tadi(minus Dionysus dan Artemis) juga tahu tentangnya."

"Naruto, dia... Dia tidak akan dibunuh kan?" ekspresi Percy mengeras ketika mengatakan itu.

"Kemungkinan seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi, " melihat ekspresi bingung ketiganya, Chiron melanjutkan, "kau pasti tahu dia bukanlah _demigod_ tapi _demiprimordial_ dan jika kalian ingin tahu presentase kekuatan kedua bangsa itu. 15 : 5 jika ku asumsikan."

"... Sekuat itu?" ujar Annabeth, kagum dan kaget.

Chiron mengangguk, "Satu _demiprimordial_ dapat disetarakan dengan satu _Titan_ dalam hal _raw power._ Bisa kalian bayangkan bukan, seberapa kuat Naruto itu. Lalu kalau Zeus berani macam-macam, para **Primordial** tidak mungkin tinggal diam. **Aion** akan mencabut keabadian yang dimiliki Bangsa Olympia, sehingga mereka dapat dibunuh dengan mudah. **Pontus** akan mengambil alih kuasa Poseidon dan menggunakan seluruh air untuk membuat tsunami yang besar lalu mengarahkannya pada Gunung Olympus. **Erebus** bersama **Nyx** , aku tidak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi jika **Night** dan **Darkness** menyatukan kekuatan. Dan jangan lupakan **Aether** , membuat dua puluh tornado dan menghancurkan gunung hanya dengan _pikirannya_ bukan hal sulit untuknya."

"..."

"..."

"..."

 **OTA**

Bianca menatap Nico dengan tatapan ragu-ragu, dia ingin menyapa dan mendekatinya tapi ia takut kalau Nico masih sakit hati dengan keputusan egoisnya. Sebagai Pemburu, Zoe memberitahunya bahwa dirinya sudah tidak akan merasakan cinta atau kasih sayang terhadap laki-laki mana pun, adiknya termasuk.

"Yo."

Bianca memunculkan busurnya dan mengarahkan senjatanya ke sumber suara, yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Duduk di atas batang pohon dengan cengiran yang setia menghiasi mukanya. Cengiran yang membuat Bianca sedikit merona karena betapa tampannya Naruto dengan cengiran itu.

Bianca menggelengkan kepalanya, _'Tidak, fokus Bianca. Kau adalah Pemburu, rasa cinta dan kasih sayang mu terhadap lelaki sudah sirna disaat kau bersumpah setia untuk di sisi nona Artemis selamanya.'_

Dia menghilangkan busurnya sekejap, sambil tersenyum, "Naruto," sapanya, "apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Tunggu," dia mengerutkan keningnya, "sejak kapan kau ada di atas sana? Aku tidak melihatmu lewat sini tadi."

Naruto tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia melompat dan mendarat di depan Bianca.

"Tentu kau tidak menyadariku lewat tadi," katanya, "kau terlalu fokus menatap Nico, daripada melihatnya dari jauh, kenapa kau tidak dekati saja dia?"

Bianca terdiam, iris coklatnya menoleh ke samping, tidak berani bertatapan langsung dengan iris biru Naruto.

"Cobalah berbicara dengannya," kata Naruto, memberi saran, "amarah Nico telah mereda sedikit, kau tahu."

"I-itu mustahil, Naruto," kata Bianca, menahan tangisannya, "reda atau tidaknya amarahnya, dia pasti membenciku, tidak, ia memang _pantas_ membenciku, maksudku, adik mana yang tidak membenci kakaknya ketika kakaknya lebih memilih sekumpulan _pre teen immortal_ daripada _keluarga_ kandungnya sendiri."

Dia menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku benar-benar kakak yang gagal, huh?"

Naruto memandang langit, seraya berkata,

"Tidak juga," Bianca tersentak, "sebenci-bencinya seorang adik pada kakaknya, cepat atau lambat kebencian itu akan memudar seiring waktu berjalan. Kau melupakan satu hal penting, Bianca, di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna, kau gagal menjadi kakak yang baik, tidak masalah, kau masih muda, semua orang punya kesalahan, tapi jangan putus asa, jadikanlah kesalahan itu pelajaran agar kau dapat menjadi lebih baik dari kau yang sebelumnya."

Bianca melebarkan matanya, tersentuh dengan apa yang Naruto katakan padanya.

Baru kali ini ada orang yang memberi saran secara lisan kepadanya, kembali ke 1940, Bianca tidak punya teman dekat, hanya ibunya dan Nico yang menjadi temannya. Dan mereka adalah keluarganya. Namun di sebelahnya, seorang remaja yang baru dia kenal beberapa jam yang lalu, memberikan kata-kata panjang lebar yang mengisi rasa kepercayaan dirinya.

"Dan juga," Naruto melempar cengiran khasnya, "jika Nico masih membencimu, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membuat kalian baikan."

"K-kau serius?" tanya Bianca, tidak percaya kalau Naruto akan melakukan sejauh ini.

"Tentu! Dattebayo!" teriak Naruto, seraya mengangkat tinjunya ke atas. "Janji Uzumaki adalah janji seumur hidup, sampai matahari terbit dari barat, aku pastikan hubunganmu dan Nico akan menjadi sedia kala."

Bianca tertawa, "Kalau matahari terbit dari barat, berarti hari akhir dong."

Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri, senyum konyol tercetak di mukanya, "Dattebayo! Kenapa aku bisa lupa hal penting itu."

Tawa sang putri Hades semakin kencang dari sebelumnya.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan, pandangannya berubah menjadi menjadi lototan ketika melihat Nico, memberi handuk _nya_ ke Thalia, dan seenaknya digunakan tanpa ijin dari pemiliknya.

 **OTA**

"... Itu milik Naruto."

Momen setelah Nico menyelesaikan perkataannya, Thalia membeku dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

Sebuah rona pink tercipta di masing-masing pipinya, sang putri Zeus merasa seperti _pervert_ karena seenaknya menghirup bau handuk yang bukan punyanya, terlebih pemiliknya adalah lelaki dan bukan perempuan.

 **OTA**

"Bianca, aku harus pergi," kata Naruto, yang baru ingin berlari sebelum ditahan oleh Bianca, yang memegang lengan kanannya. Sang blonde ninja menoleh pada sang putri Hades,

"Bianca?"

"Terima kasih," ujar Bianca, tampak malu-malu berbicara, "atas apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya, meskipun itu hanya kata-kata tapi kata-kata itu membangkitkan semangatku, memberiku rasa kepercayaan diri yang sulit ku ungkapkan," Bianca menundukkan kepalanya, "jadi sekali lagi, mmm, terima kasih banyak."

Naruto merasa _de ja vu_ dengan gestur tubuh Bianca, gambaran perempuan mata lavender yang selalu pingsan ketika di dekatnya melintas di pikirannya.

"Sama-sama," kata Naruto, sebelum berlari ke arah Nico.

Bianca memandang punggung Naruto dengan senyuman, sebagai suara memanggil namanya.

"Bianca, para Pemburu diharapkan datang ke Pondok Delapan sekarang juga," kata seorang perempuan usia tiga belas, rambut coklat sepunggung, mata warna hitam.

Bianca berkedip, "Oh, terima kasih atas infonya, Phoebe."

Phoebe mengangguk, diam-diam ia melempar tatapan benci pada Naruto.

 **OTA**

Naruto memandang handuknya bukan lagi di genggaman Nico, melainkan di genggaman Thalia. Dia memandang Thalia, mempunyai rona pink di pipinya.

"(twitch) _Ero-onna"_ seru Naruto, mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Thalia.

"(twitch) Bicara _English_ ," seru Thalia, kesal, dia menjulurkan handuk Naruto ke pemiliknya, "nih, terima kasih!"

Naruto merebut handuk tersebut dari tangan Thalia, hidungnya mencium bau _strawberry_ ketika handuknya melewati hidung dan sampai di bahunya.

Jujur saja, aroma itu sukses memunculkan sedikit rona pink di pipi Naruto. Thalia menyadari ini dan berteriak,

"Ha! Kau juga sama, dasar _whisker freak._ "

"Kau bilang apa tadi?!" Naruto naik pitam, "kupingku tersumbat sesuatu tadi."

"Apa kau tuli?" sindir Thalia, menyeringai, " _whisker freak_."

"Oh kau tidak baru saja mengatakan itu."

"Tapi aku memang mengatakan itu, _whisker freak_."

"Ini _birthmark, ero-onna._ "

" _Hair impurity._ "

" _Emo girl._ "

"Terlalu original, _ramen obsessed."_

"Hey, ramen itu merupakan makanan para dewa!"

"Bangsa Olympia tidak pernah memakan tepung berkuah!"

"Itu karena mereka tidak punya selera!"

Pandangan keduanya saling mengunci satu sama lain, kilatan benci tampak di mata mereka, mereka tidak menyadari jika mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian para pekemah.

"Naruto," kata Nico, gugup, "banyak orang melihat ke kita."

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan, benar apa yang dikatakan Nico, perhatian para pekemah tertuju padanya.

Dia berseri, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Hai Semua! Namaku, Naruto Uzumaki. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian."

Keheningan itu pecah ketika Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya, para pekemah mulai berbisik dan membicarakan sosoknya.

Chiron datang dengan menduduki kursi roda, dia melihat para Pemburu berbondong-bondong keluar dari Pondok Delapan, perhatiannya teralihkan dengan sebuah api hijau-kuning muncul di atas kepala Di Angelo bersaudara, membentuk **Helm of Darkness** , yang merupakan simbol **Hades**.

Chiron mengumumkan, "Semua salam Bianca Di Angelo dan Nico Di Angelo. Putra – Putri **Hades**. Dewa Dunia Bawah. Kekayaan. Dan Keramahan."

Dia menundukkan badan, gerakannya diikuti oleh para pekemah lain.

Para Pemburu bersorak dan bersiul, tapi hanya untuk Bianca seorang. Beberapa dari mereka mendengus melihat Bianca dekat-dekat dengan Nico, yang menurut mereka tidak pantas.

Di sisi lain, Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Nico, yang dibalas cengiran olehnya. Nico bersyukur bertemu dengan orang seperti Naruto, orang yang dia anggap seperti _kakak_ nya sendiri.

"Huzzah!" seru Mr. D, dengan nada tidak peduli dan bosannya, "Bianiac tidak jadi pekemah, _yeah_ , tapi Nicholas malah sebaliknya, _hurray!_ "

 **OTA**

Setelah upacara penerimaan Nico dan Bianca, mereka berdua duduk di paviliun dengan meja terpisah. Bianca di meja Delapan, sedangkan Nico di meja Tiga belas.

"... Naruto, kau tidak bisa duduk di meja yang sama dengan Nico," kata Chiron, pada sang putra Aether. Yang hanya tersenyum.

"Oh, kau tak usah khawatir, Chiron," ujar Naruto, "aku tidak akan duduk di sana kok, aku hanya ingin mengambilkan makanan untuk Nico saja, setelah selesai, aku akan pergi dari Perkemahan ini segera."

"... Kau pergi?" tanya Percy, "kupikir kau akan, kau tahu, menetap di sini."

Naruto mengangkat pundaknya, "Nope, aku bukan tipe yang menetap di satu tempat, aku lebih suka berpetualang dan mencari kebebasanku sendiri."

Naruto kemudian berjalan ke meja Tiga belas, sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari kantung celananya. "Hey, Nico, apa kau lapar?"

"Ya," balas Nico, dia mengerutkan dahi melihat gulungan di tangan Naruto, "itu untuk apa?"

Naruto menaruh dan melepas pita yang mengikat gulungan itu, dia menggelindingkan gulungan itu di depan Nico.

"Ini adalah sesuatu yang kupelajari dari ayahku," katanya, lalu tangannya dia taruh di tepi gulungan dan menyalurkan chakranya ke itu. Asap tercipta kemudian, membuat Nico terbatuk-batuk karena tidak sengaja menghirup asapnya. Setelah asap itu lenyap, bau makanan memenuhi lubang hidungnya.

Nico menganga menatap semangkuk mie yang masih panas tersaji di depannya. Naruto terkekeh, mendapat perhatiannya. Dia tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" tanyanya, "makanlah, nanti keburu dingin loh."

"Ini benar-benar keren!" ujar Nico, "pertama kau dapat membuat bola biru(Rasengan), dan dari gulungan ini keluar sebuah makanan. Kau seperti... Seperti ninja."

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Nico dengan gemas, "Aku jelaskan nanti. Sekarang makanlah. Setelah makan aku akan membawamu pergi ke suatu tempat."

Nico mengangguk dia baru ingin memakan makanannya sebelum dia menyadari kalau tidak ada sendok atau garpu, ia menoleh pada Naruto, yang memberinya dua buah sumpit.

"Umm... " Nico kebingungan, "Naruto, apa kau punya garpu?"

"Hmm?" Naruto sedang memakan biskuit oreonya, terhenti, dia melirik ke Nico, "tidak, aku tidak punya garpu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku belum pernah makan mie menggunakan sumpit sebelumnya."

"Benarkah? Sini kubantu."

 **(Few minutes later)**

Naruto menghela nafas, dia baru saja menerima pesan lewat I-M(Iris - Messaging) dari clone yang ia buat dan ia suruh untuk menjaga apartemennya selagi _real_ Naruto keluar, bahwa Hestia, neneknya, datang berkunjung ke tempat tinggalnya di kota New York.

Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan jika neneknya datang atau tidak, namun, setiap kali neneknya datang, dia selalu menggunakan wujud anak gadis usia _sembilan_ tahun dengan tingkah polos dan tak punya dosa.

Sialnya, Hestia selalu memaksa Naruto untuk menemaninya menggambar dengan krayon di kertas A4. Dan jika Naruto menolak, Hestia akan menendang-nendang kakinya dan berkata 'Boo, kau selalu tak punya waktu luang untukku' membuat Naruto tidak tega dan akhirnya menemaninya selama _24_ jam non-stop.

Karena itu, dia tidak jadi keluar. Sedangkan Nico, dia sudah tertidur pulas di Pondok Sebelas, karena Pondok Tiga Belas tidak ada dan belum dibuat.

Naruto memandang bulan dalam keadaan diam, entah kenapa, cahaya bulan nampak tidak cerah seperti biasanya.

" _ **Sepertinya si dewi bulan sedang dalam keadaan sekarat atau tertangkap seseorang."**_

' _Artemis? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Maksudku, bagaimana bisa? Artemis merupakan salah satu dewi Olympus, dewi yang bertarung dalam Perang Bangsa Raksasa_ __ _dan berhasil selamat.'_

" _ **Pikir brat! Yondaime mengajarimu sejarah Yunani bukan untuk main-main. Selain**_ _Perang_ __ _Bangsa Raksasa,_ _ **kau tahu kan masih ada perang yang lain?"**_

' _Perang Bangsa Titan, kupikir.'_

" _ **Dan ada beberapa Titan yang masih hidup sampai sekarang ini, jika Artemis pernah ambil bagian di**_ _Perang Bangsa Raksasa,_ _ **apakah di**_ _Perang Bangsa Titan_ _ **dia**_ _ **juga sama?'**_

' _Tidak. Itu berarti kalau Artemis tidak sedang sekarat, maka opsi lainnya adalah... '_

" _ **Ditangkap Titan."**_

Naruto lekas mengeluarkan kunainya, mengalirinya dengan chakra angin, menepis dan membelah tiga anak panah yang terbang ke arahnya.

"Siapa disana?"

Naruto mendengar suara decihan kesal, sosok Phoebe keluar dari kegelapan hutan, matanya memancarkan kebencian yang pekat terhadap ninja blonde kita.

"Naruto Uzumaki," katanya, "karena kau Bianca hampir merusak sumpahnya untuk tidak dekat dengan lelaki lagi, sebagai hukumannya, kau akan kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri."

" _ **Hah! Gadis kecil itu besar kepala rupanya, tidak di Elemental Nation tidak disini, semua manusia sama saja. Ego mereka jauh lebih besar dari kepala mereka."**_

' _Hey! Ada yang tersinggung disini!'_

" _ **Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi, tunjukkan pada anak kecil itu bahwa Jinchuuriki Kyuubi no Kitsune merupakan petarung terkuat."**_

Phoebe menembakkan hujan panah, Naruto menepis panah-panah itu sambil menghindari beberapa panah yang tidak dapat dia tepis. Dia menginjak kakinya ke tanah sebelum berlari ke arah Phoebe.

Merasa serangan jarak jauh tidak mempan, Phoebe melepas belati miliknya dari sarungnya, dan melesat ke arah Naruto.

Kunai dan belati berbenturan satu sama lain, menghasilkan percikan api, mereka saling menusuk seraya mencari titik lemah lawannya.

"Aku tidak ingat aku pernah membuat masalah denganmu."

Phoebe menghunuskan belatinya pada perut Naruto, Naruto menahan serangan tersebut dengan kunainya.

"Kau mendekati Bianca tadi, kau pasti ingin memperkosanya bukan?"

"Hah?"

Naruto mendorong belati Phoebe dengan kunainya, dia langsung meninju Phoebe tepat di wajah.

 **Buak!**

Phoebe melepas pegangannya terhadap belatinya, matanya sedikit blur dan kepalanya sedikit pusing. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum ia mengambil senjatanya dan mulai menyerang Naruto kembali.

"Stop, stop, ada salah paham disini. Kami berdua hanya—"

"Berhenti berbicara dan biarkan aku mengambil nyawamu, dasar _rapist._ "

Naruto sweatdrop.

" _ **Nickname yang bagus. Cocok untukmu."**_

' _Err, ada saran?'_

" _ **Saranku, gunakan Jutsu bola sinar dan arahkan ke kepalanya. Selesai."**_

' _Namanya Rasengan, dan aku tidak mungkin melakukan Ninjutsu Rank-A di tempat banyak orang.'_

Naruto menahan tusukan Phoebe, kunainya dia arahkan ke bagian lehernya, Phoebe melompat sambil menembakkan empat panah ke Naruto. Seperti tadi, Naruto menepis panah-panah itu dan merengsek maju ke depan, kunainya dia taruh di kantung senjata.

Sebelum Phoebe menembakkan panah dari busurnya, Naruto menggenggam tali busurnya dan menariknya hingga putus.

Phoebe kaget, nafsu membunuh terpancar dari matanya.

"Uzumaki. Kau benar-benar _mati_."

Phoebe mengarahkan belatinya ke leher Naruto, Naruto menunduk sambil melesatkan tinjunya pada dagu Phoebe.

Tidak siap dengan serangan itu, Phoebe terpental dan tubuhnya menabrak sebuah pohon.

" _ **Kau sepertinya tidak menahan diri."**_

' _Tou-chan bilang padaku, kalau dalam pertempuran yang ada hanya yang hidup dan yang mati. Menjadi ninja itu berarti aku harus siap menodai tanganku dengan darah orang-orang yang ku bunuh dengan tanganku sendiri.'_

" _ **Tapi kau tidak membunuh anak kecil itu."**_

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, _'Soal itu, sepertinya tak usah. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk membunuhnya, lagipula pertarungan tadi hanya didasari kesalahpahaman semata.'_

" _ **Rapist."**_

' _(twitch) Aku. Sangat. Membencimu.'_

 **(Tomorrow)**

Pagi menjelang menggantikan malam yang gelap. Beberapa blasteran terbangun dan mulai beraktivitas seperti biasa, ada yang membuat obor(keturunan Hephaestus), ada yang berdandan (keturunan Aphrodite), ada yang bernyanyi(keturunan Apollo), dan ada yang menyirami tanaman(keturunan Demeter).

Naruto terlihat sedang melakukan push-up 300 kali, di lanjutkan dengan sit-up 250 kali. Dia tidak mengenakan atasan sama sekali, sehingga otot-otot hasil latihannya dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

Beberapa putri Aphrodite menonton latihan yang Naruto lakukan, pandangan nafsu dan lapar tampak di mata mereka. Namun si objek tidak sadar jika sedang diperhatikan.

Catatan, dia sadar tapi tidak peduli.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menghentikan hitungan sit-upnya yang ke 185, kepalanya dia angkat dan melihat seorang gadis usia sebelas tahun, rambut coklat sampai punggung, iris mata berwarna hijau daun, datang membawa kaos jingga cerah.

"Chiron bilang ini pakaian yang harus kau pakai selama kau beradi disini," katanya.

Naruto berdiri, menerima kaos itu, "Terima kasih. Err... "

"Katie," kata perempuan itu, bernama Katie, "Katie Gardener. Kounselor kabin Enam."

"Yah, Katie," ujar Naruto, "maaf, aku jadi merepotkanmu."

Katie tersenyum, "Tidak, aku tidak merasa terepotkan sama sekali. Juga Ibu kami, Demeter, bilang pada kami bahwa kau itu orangnya baik."

Naruto berseri, "Kau hebat Katie, diumurmu yang masih kecil kau sudah menjadi Kounselor kabinmu sendiri."

Katie mengibas-ngibaskan lengannya ke depan, perasaan malu dan bangga memenuhi hatinya ketika mendengar pujian yang Naruto berikan padanya.

Lalu, dia baru mengingat sesuatu, "Naruto, Chiron juga menyuruhku untuk membawamu ke Rumah Besar, katanya menyangkut tentang Bo-Staff atau apalah itu."

"Oh itu!" Naruto menyatukan pukulannya, seraya melangkah ke Rumah Besar. Tak jauh, Katie mengikutinya dari belakang.

 **OTA**

"Itu kiriman dari Hephaestus, Naruto. Pesannya, pergunakanlah benda buatannya itu dengan bijak."

Naruto memandang Bo-staff **(1)** itu dengan pandangan berbinar-binar, senjata jarak dekat itu terbuat dari besi adamantine dan celestial bronze, cocok untuk membunuh _mortal_ dan demigod. Berwarna biru seperti warna iris matanya. Naruto selalu ingin punya senjata lain selain kunai atau shuriken. Dan Hephaestus mengabulkan permintaannya kemarin malam.

' _Sebagai balasannya, aku akan mengirim 100 clone untuk membantu pekerjaannya di bengkelnya itu. Oh, mungkin sekalian berkunjung ke tempatnya juga.'_

"... Bo-staff?" Katie mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku bukannya menghinamu, tapi mengapa bo-staff? Kenapa tidak memilih pedang atau tombak?"

Tangan kanan Naruto memegang pegangan bo-staff, dia memutar-mutarkan senjatanya itu di udara layaknya seorang ahli. Dia selesai dengan bo-staff dia taruh di punggungnya, cengiran tertempel di mukanya.

"Pedang bukan kesukaanku, terlalu sering digunakan dan membuatku tidak nyaman ketika aku memegangnya dengan tanganku," katanya, "kalau tombak keseimbangannya terletak di ujung. Aku lebih suka bo-staff karena pas dengan gaya bertarung _unorthodox_ ku."

Katie membuat suara 'o' panjang dari mulutnya. Dia kemudian panik, "Chiron, Naruto, aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Eh? Memangnya kau—" Naruto tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, karena Katie sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

Naruto membuka sebuah gulungan dan menyimpan bo-staffnya disitu. "Katie buru-buru sekali, memangnya ada apa?"

Chiron menghela nafas, "Ketika para Pemburu datang ke Perkemahan, biasanya kami melakukan permainan **Capture The Flag** dalam rangka pertandingan persahabatan," jelasnya, sebelum ia menundukkan wajah, "meskipun, yah, Perkemahan selalu kalah dari mereka."

"Oh permainan," kata Naruto, mengangkat bahu, "menang atau kalah hanyalah hal biasa dalam sebuah pertandingan, paling tidak, kekalahan kalian bisa dihitung dengan jari bukan?"

Sang centaurus semakin menundukkan wajah, membuat Naruto bingung. "Chiron, kau kenapa? Chiron?"

"Kami kalah sebanyak 75 – 0, Naruto. Mungkin ditambah sekarang menjadi 76 – 0."

Naruto sweatdrop memandang tampang putus asa Chiron, baru sekarang dia melihat tampang temannya yang itu. Karena biasanya, Chiron selalu memiliki tampang positif dan aura percaya diri di sekitarnya.

"Baiklah, ini hanya permainan bukan?" Chiron menoleh pada Naruto, sang Jinchuuriki melanjutkan, "ijinkan aku ikut. Aku ingin menjahili para Pemburu itu dengan trik-trik _prank_ yang telah ku kembangkan tapi belum pernah ku praktekkan pada siapa pun."

"... Serius?" ujar Chiron.

"Dua rius."

"Kau tidak bohong kan?"

"Tidak terpikirkan untuk bohong."

Chiron berseri. Naruto nyengir.

 **At the Same Time**

 **[In Elemental Nation]**

Pain. Merupakan ketua dari organisasi kriminal bernama Akatsuki, yang anggotanya terdiri atas ninja-ninja Rank-S. Akatsuki hanya punya satu tujuan, yaitu mengumpulkan Bijuu Ekor Satu-Ekor Sembilan.

Pain sudah sampai ke Konoha, menggunakan salah satu kemampuan mata Rinnegannya, **Shinra Tensei** , sebagai serangan pembuka.

Dia datang ke desa ini untuk merebut Kyuubi, tapi, usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Godaime hokage" kata Pain, pada Tsunade, yang sedang dia cekik, "kutanyakan sekali lagi. Dimana kau sembunyikan Naruto Uzumaki?"

Disamping kondisinya yang kritis, Tsunade masih mampu menyeringai, "Kau tidak akan (cough) mampu (cough) menangkap Kyuubi dan Naruto (cough) karena (cough) dia (cough) sudah tidak berada disini."

"Kau masih tidak mau buka mulut rupanya," gumam Pain, sebuah besi hitam keluar dari telapak tangannya, "kalau begitu, selamat tinggal, Tsunade Senju, matilah untuk perdamaian."

Kemudian, sesuatu terjadi.

 **[Brizu Whati]**

Pain menoleh ke atas, dan melihat bola api _putih_ dan _besar_ menuju ke arahnya.

 **Gakido** mengarahkan tangannya ke depan, menunggu _Jutsu_ api itu terhisap.

Namun, serangan itu tidak terhisap sama sekali, melainkan terus melaju dan mengenai **Gakido** hingga membakar tubuhnya sampai tak bersisa.

"Apa?" Pain terkejut.

Tsunade melihat seorang remaja memakai topeng layaknya ANBU bertema naga, dia mengenakan jubah hitam dengan jilatan api biru, bertuliskan _wrath_ di belakang jubahnya.

Di sampingnya, seorang pria dewasa berrambut _pirang_ , memakai mantel hitam ditambah aksen merah menghiasinya, dengan kaos biru yang tertutupi oleh mantelnya, serta kaca mata hitam.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Pain, waspada.

Tanpa peringatan, si remaja langsung melesat ke arah Pain, Pain(Chikushudo) merapal segel tangan dan menghantam tangannya ke bawah.

 **[Kuchiyose no Jutsu]**

Seekor badak berukuran setengah gunung muncul dari kepulan asap, badak itu berlari dan berniat menyerang si remaja.

Si remaja menahan gerakan si badak dengan memegangi culanya, lalu tanpa di duga, remaja itu melempar badak itu ke udara dengan mudah.

Si pria dewasa membuka mulutnya, dan menggumamkan kata-kata yang terdengar asing bagi yang mendengarkan.

 **[Tik ti Ledy te Mi]**

Pain tersentak, dia melihat Tsunade sudah berada di dekat si pria dewasa.

' _Aku tidak merasakan chakra dari pria itu,'_ pikirnya, _'tapi, Rinneganku melihat energi lain, tapi bukan chakra, darinya. Energi apa itu?'_

Insting Pain berteriak bahaya, dia menoleh ke samping, menatap sebuah pukulan mengarah kepadanya.

Dia menghindari pukulan itu tanpa berkeringat, namun, hantaman tak kasat mata mengenai pipinya, membuatnya terpental dan terjatuh ke tanah dengan keras.

 **[Sennin Mode Sky Pillar : Blow Heaven Busting Trail]**

Tsunade melebarkan matanya, melihat orang yang menolongnya memiliki wajah yang sangat _mirip_ dengan Genin yang dinyatakan _kill in action_ ketika dalam misi membawa pulang keturunan Uchiha.

Si pria dewasa terkekeh, "Aku memang tampan, tapi maaf, aku sudah menikah. Lagipula, Luna jauh lebih cantik darimu."

"N-naruto," ujar Tsunade, berharap jika pria di pandangannya itu adalah Genin paling berisik seantero Konoha.

'Naruto' menaikkan alisnya, "Naruto? Maksudmu Naruto Uzumaki? Bukan, aku bukan dia. Namaku, Nathaniel 'Nathan' Strange." Dia melempar senyum, "senang bertemu denganmu."

"Kau bukan Naruto?" tanya Tsunade, menerima kabar itu dengan perasaan tidak percaya, "tapi wajahmu... "

Nathan terkekeh sekali lagi, "Pernah mendengar kata _doppelganger_?" tanyanya.

" _Doppelganger_?"

Nathan menghembuskan nafas, "Garis besarnya, aku _mungkin_ adalah _Naruto_ ,hanya saja, _Naruto_ dari dimensi yang berbeda dari dimensi ini."

"Dimensi... Ini?"

Nathan mencubit lubang hidungnya, tergelitik dengan ekspresi shock, terkejut, dan kaget Tsunade, _'Menjadi_ _ **Supreme Sorcerer,**_ _terkadang ada enak ada engganya sih. Harus menjelaskan identitas ke penduduk dimensi lain dan ikut campur jika menyangkut hal supranatural.'_

Suara ledakan memancing perhatian mereka berdua, mereka melihat si remaja baru saja menyerang punggung Pain(Jigokudo) menggunakan bola spiral ungu.

"Itu, Rasengan?" Tsunade kebingungan, "bagaimana bisa dia... " ia menoleh ke Nathan, "apakah anak itu juga _doppelganger_ sama sepertimu?"

Nathan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau bisa memanggilnya Ryu, dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, dia bukan _doppelganger,_ ia adalah remaja yang memiliki ikatan _langsung_ dengan Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ikatan langsung?"

Nathan melempar senyuman penuh misteri, pertanda dia tahu sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Tsunade.

"Katsuyu," Katsuyu keluar dari pakaian Tsunade, "kirim pesan ke Sakura untuk membawa beberapa ninja medis kesini, chakraku menipis dan tubuhku tidak dapat kugerakkan sama sekali."

"Baik."

Tsunade memandang ke Ryu, wanita asli nenek itu melihat Ryu telah mengalahkan dua Pain, dan sekarang sedang mengadu Taijutsu dengan Pain(Tendo).

 **OTA**

Pain dan Ryu saling memukul, menendang, dan meninju.

"Kedamaian yang kau cari hanyalah lelucon," kata Ryu dingin, dia menahan tendangan Pain sebelum balik menendang, "di dunia ini perdamaian tidak akan tercapai!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perdamaian," Pain menepis serangan itu, melancarkan pukulan ke wajah musuhnya, "Impian Jiraiya sensei akan ku penuhi, sebagai muridnya, sudah sepantasnya aku mengabulkan keinginan sucinya itu."

Pain merentangkan kedua tangannya, mulutnya terbuka kemudian,

 **[Shinra Ten—**

"KEDAMAIAN TIDAK AKAN TERCAPAI JIKA **TRINITY** MASIH BERKELIARAN DI LUAR SANA!"

Pain tersentak, dia melihat badan Ryu bergetar dalam kemarahan, "... Apa maksudmu?"

Ryu menggeram, "Waktu yang aku punya hanya _**6 jam**_ untuk memperingatkan kalian para shinobi," ujarnya, terengah-engah, "dan gara-gara _**kau**_ waktu yang tersisa tinggal _**4 jam**_ lagi."

"Kau bohong," kata Pain, acuh, "lebih baik kau menyingkir dari jalan—"

"TERSERAH KALAU KAU MAU PERCAYA ATAU TIDAK!" teriak Ryu, emosinya lepas kendali saat ini, "KESELAMATAN **MULTIVERSE,** BERGANTUNG PADA IKUTNYA PARA SHINOBI KE MEDAN **PERANG!** DAN KALAU PUN TIDAK SEMUA SHINOBI IKUT! SETIDAKNYA **ROOKIE 12** DAPAT KU BAWA KE MEDAN PERANG."

Sebuah distorsi tercipta di atas langit, mengalihkan perhatian Pain dan Ryu.

"Sial," Ryu memandangi lubang tersebut dengan pandangan kebencian mutlak, "Ini diluar perkiraanku, aku harus bergerak cepat."

Dia merapal segel tangan,

 **[Sannin Mode Sky Pillar : Heaven Gift]**

Cahaya putih terkumpul di seluruh tubuh Ryu, dia menjentikkan jarinya, sebelum cahaya berpencar dan mengarah ke desa Konoha.

"Aku merasa banyak sekali shinobi yang mati sia-sia di invasi tidak berguna ini," kata Ryu, menyipitkan mata dari balik topengnya, "pergilah dari sini."

Pain terdiam, sebelum sebuah _kaktus_ keluar dari tanah, yang didalamnya ternyata ada orang berkulit hitam-putih seperti tanaman.

"Zetsu," kata Pein, "kenapa kau kemari?"

"Sasuke Uchiha telah berhasil menangkap Ekor-Delapan," kata Zetsu, "kehadiranmu diperlukan untuk proses pengeluaran Bijuu dari Jinchuurikinya."

Pein mengangguk, dia kemudian menghilang dalam **Shunshin no Jutsu.**

Jubah milik Ryu lenyap seketika, memperlihatkan rambutnya berwarna hitam acak-acakan. Dia memakai jaket coklat, kaos hijau, serta celana jeans abu-abu dan sepatu _Nike_ warna putih cerah.

Ryu melakukan **Shunshin** dan berpindah tempat ke sebelah Nathan.

Ia melirik ke arah Tsunade, "Aku butuh ruangan kedap suara, beberapa kursi dan meja. Terakhir, panggil para shinobi terbaikmu ke ruangan itu, dalam waktu _**5 menit**_ semuanya harus siap." dia meraung, "Cepat lakukan. SEKARANG!"

Dahi Tsunade berkedut, sedangkan Nathan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 **T-B-C**

 **1: Cerberus dari DMC 3, cari di mbah google jika ingin tahu.**

 **A/N: Hallo reader minna-san! Kembali lagi dengan saya Rider864 yang baru saja mengupdate fic OTH dengan penuh suka cita :D.**

 **Wow, terima kasih atas feedbacknya guys. Fav: 19. Fol: 24. Review: 16.**

 **Kalian awesome :D**

 **Well, untuk Nathan Strange. Ringkasnya dia adalah** _ **Naruto**_ **versi dunia Harry Potter, putra dari Steven Strange dan Minerva McGonagall.**

 **Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat fic itu, tapi aku takut fic OTH terbengkalai dan jadi sampah di fanfiction.**

 **Jika ada yang ingin mengadopsi ide cerita itu, silahkan P.M :D.**

 **Oke, it's review time~~:**

 **Iqball D'Gakariian: Saya berniat membawa para shinobi dan orang-orang berharga Naruto ke dimensi PJO :D. Ninja, Olympus dan para demigod akan menghadapi perang terbesar sepanjang sejarah mereka.**

 **Kurogane Hizashi : sudah muncul :D**

 **Lupa: Done :D**

 **Guest: sudah muncul :D**

 **Ann: Tentu :D**

 **Fahzi Luchifer : Flashback tentang apa yah Fahzi-san? Mungkin Fahzi-san bisa memberi tahu saya di P.M nanti. Oke akan lanjut :D.**

 **Baik para reader sampai di jumpa di next chap.**

 **[Rider864 : Out]**


End file.
